Practicing Magic
by LoveMeNever
Summary: Henry wants to watch as Regina teaches Emma magic but they never let him tag along. He takes matters into his own hands and spies on them; he's horrified at what he finds. Bad Summary. Now a Two-Shot SwanQueen!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Henry wants to watch as Regina teaches Emma magic but they never let him. He takes matters into his own hands and spies on them; he's horrified at what he finds. One-Shot SwanQueen. **

**A quick story that popped into my head one day! Written in like twenty minutes so sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!**

**Practicing Magic**

* * *

Morning time on the weekend in Storybrooke meant sleeping late and waking up to the smell of pancakes for Henry Mills. This morning was different though, because he was staying at Mary Margaret and David's apartment with his birth mother, Emma.

As much as he loved her, part of him missed the ritual Regina and himself had going for years. It never failed, at ten in the morning she would come into his room and gently rouse him from his deep slumber. It usually took him quite a while to completely wake up but when he did he stumbled into the kitchen where a plate full of pancakes greeted him.

Henry groggily opened his sleepy eyes, annoyed that he was being awoken by plates clanking together. Mary Margaret must be cleaning. That woman and cleaning were inseparable.

He groaned swinging his legs over the bed and descending slowly down the stairs. His suspicion of his 'grandmother' cleaning was confirmed.

"Henry! Good morning I hope I didn't wake you up." Mary Margaret smiled while continuing to wash the dishes in the sink.

"Good morning... and no you didn't wake me!" He lied. He didn't want to make the woman feel bad about waking him up as she often did.

Mary Margaret stopped cleaning dishes and pointed over to the fridge. "I have some frozen waffles or poptarts that you're welcome to!" She seemed a little disappointed with herself as she looked apologetically towards the young boy.

It didn't bother him that she wasn't going to cook like Regina had. Before he could go get his breakfast David and Emma walked into the apartment. They had gone out patrolling or something very early in the morning.

"Hey kid, finally decided to join the living?" Emma asked teasingly gesturing towards the clock. It was almost afternoon.

"Did you sleep well?" David clasp a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Are you ready to have another sword fighting battle?"

Henry grinned widely at that, training with his grandfather was another routine he looked forward too. He nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I'll go get dressed!"

The three adults smiled fondly at Henry while they watched him scurry up the stairs. Normally, Emma would be against Henry learning sword fighting because, really, when was he going to use it? As of late, though, she's learned that you never know when you're going to need that particular skill. Getting dragged into a portal to the Enchanted Forest taught her that.

She wanted Henry to have some sort of self-defense even though she desperately hoped he wouldn't need it.

Ten minutes later Henry bolted down the stairs and into the arms of David who tried to slow him. "Whoa there! You shouldn't run that fast you'll trip and fall!" He laughed along with David at the mental image of falling face first to the floor.

"Can we go yet? Emma are you coming too? What about you Mary Margaret? Oh, are we going to see Regina today too?" He was getting confused at who to call 'Mom' and whether or not he should call his grandparents by that title.

All adults smirked and chuckled softly at his impatient demeanor. A minute ago he was like a zombie half-asleep, now he was hyped up and ready to go.

"Nah kid, I'm actually going to Regina's house right now, she's insisted that I learn how to use my magic." Emma laughed nervously at the looks she received from her parents. "It's not a bad idea... I mean, if I'm going to have this power I might as well learn it, right?"

"It's a great idea! Can I come watch?!" Henry was very fascinated by the idea of seeing both his mothers attempting to get along while Regina showed Emma how to use magic. Then Henry remembered sword fighting, he looked at David.

David smiled at him and shook his head. "I don't think that you should Henry."

"It might be kind of dangerous since your mom doesn't really know what she's doing yet." Mary Margaret chimed in earning an annoyed glare from her daughter.

"Oh... okay." Henry couldn't hide the disappointment he felt. It would have been super fun to see Regina teaching Emma. It wouldn't be the first time they practiced together, they usually did a couple times a week, so he felt like Emma was probably better and more in control than everyone let on.

He never got to see them practicing magic. It was totally not fair.

"Maybe next time, kid." Emma ruffled his hair a bit before opening the front door. "I'll be back soon and don't go to overboard with sword fighting!"

Henry nodded but he wasn't making any promises. Besides, he sword fought with David every weekend, sometimes after school too, so what would be the harm in skipping out just this once? "I actually forgot that one of my friends wanted to hang out at the park today... is it okay if I go?"

David was slightly surprised and hurt. Usually Henry was ecstatic to bond over sword training; since it was the first time he's asked to do something else David guessed he would let him go. "Sure, buddy, we've got all next week too!"

"Awesome, thanks! I'll see you guys later today!" Henry said happily, then he smiled deviously when they had their backs turned.

He was determined that he was going to see Emma and Regina training with magic.

* * *

Henry made his way to the Mayor's house. He knew that that's where his mothers trained which he thought was a little odd since if Emma's magic got out of control it could mess something up in the house. His stricter mother would not appreciate that. He didn't understand why they didn't just go into the forest but whatever, this was easier for him.

Out of habit he went up to the front door about to open it when he realized he had to be sneaky about this. He heard a small thud come from inside the large house, the only room close enough to the door for him to hear that was the living room.

Conveniently there was a giant bay area window that he could spy through. As he made his way to the back of the house where said window was he tried to be as quiet as possible, he failed miserably; hopefully his mothers would think he was just an animal outside.

The window, lucky for him, wasn't covered by the blinds so he had a pretty clear view.

To his surprise, he couldn't see either of his mothers. The living room appeared to be completely empty. The couch was faced away from him but he didn't see his mothers sitting on it so maybe they were somewhere else?

'_Strange. I could have sworn I heard the noise come from the living room...' _A thought occurred to him. _'Maybe they transported themselves out? Then they could be anywhere though.'_

Another strange noise came from the house, it sounded like a gasp, but Henry was confused as to why it still sounded like it was in the living room. He'd have to get a better look. He moved along the window and stood on his toes trying to see more clearly into the room.

Just as he moved he saw the top of his brunette mother's head rise from the couch very slightly and then dip back down.

_'Is she sleeping?' _He wondered as he tried to figure out why his mother would be sleeping at this hour. He saw her head again, this time a hand was tangled in her hair, Henry moved to get a better view.

Instantly he regretted it... he saw both his mother's tangled together on the couch making out passionately. He tore his eyes away from the scene and ran back to the apartment. Apparently, his mothers got along a lot better than he knew. He was scarred for life.

Is this what they did every time they 'practiced magic'?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Practicing Magic Part II**

**By LoveMeNever**

**I decided to give this another shot! Thanks to all who read and like this story! =^_^=**

**If anyone is interested I'm officially doing writing prompts so if you have a request PM me! :)**

* * *

Another day at school passed Henry by, the bell rang loudly in the halls and kids around his age rushed into them like a human flood. He did not enjoy having to push his way through everyone just to get outside so he liked to wait a minute or two before leaving the classroom.

Henry grabbed his pack and walked out of his classroom once the halls seemed to die down.

Today, Emma was picking him up from school so they could go to the mansion for dinner with Regina. For a while now the tension between both his mothers was a lot less hostile and so there were no more fights about who got to see him. More dinners as a 'family' too, not that he was complaining.

It had just been odd ever since _that _day. The day he saw something he shouldn't have; his mothers making out on the couch.

He tried to forget about it, he really did, but it was burned into his conscious. Every time he saw Emma or Regina he saw _that. _He wished he was still young enough to not understand.

Once outside, Henry saw that neither one of his mothers were anywhere to be seen. He huffed, this is the second time this week that they hadn't been on time. Regina was making lasagna tonight, he was going to miss it!

Most of the other kids around the school were being picked up. One by one they all started to disappear into the cars of their parents.

It felt like hours went by, Henry was sitting outside the school now the only kid left.

"Henry?!"

His head turned to see Mary Margaret walking out of the school doors with a binder and papers in her hands. "Mary Margaret?"

"What are you still doing here?" She stopped beside him on the sidewalk, sounding concerned. "Did something happen?"

Henry sighed, "No, Emma is late. She was supposed to pick me up today."

Mary Margaret's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That's not really like Emma, she's usually on time. Well since she's not here yet why don't I take you home?"

"Yeah, thanks!"

The pair got into Mary Margaret's car and she drove to the mayor's mansion. They made small talk during the trip mainly about school, sword training with David, and learning to ride a horse. The older woman had gotten the idea of trying to teach him to ride a horse. He was totally stoked for that.

"Can we go now?!" He exclaimed excitedly.

His grandmother laughed, "I think we should probably get you home first! We don't want Regina or Emma worrying about you."

"We could just make sure they know where I am and then can we go? Pleaseeeeee?" Henry begged, he put on the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Okay, okay fine! I thought Regina was making you and Emma lasagna tonight though?"

Crap, he completely forgot. Through the excitement about the horse riding he forgot he was even hungry, his stomach growled to remind him, he smiled sheepishly at Mary Margaret. She chuckled and gave him a knowing look.

"Maybe we can learn tomorrow or during the weekend." She said as they pulled up to the mansion.

He looked utterly dejected, the weekend was so far away! Like, two whole days! He pursed his lips weighing his options; miss the dinner and lasagna or learn to ride a horse right now. A difficult decision, for sure.

He probably needed to ask his mothers first too. He knew Regina loved horses and at one point had talked about her teaching him so she might not like the idea of Mary Margaret doing it.

Still, the offer was tempting. He could always pretend he didn't know how to ride whenever Regina took him out, right?

"Wait right here, I'm gonna go ask if I can go with you!" He jumped out of the car before the older woman could say anything.

He started knocking on the door, hoping Regina was home. When no one answered he sighed, she was probably working late again. Or she was asleep.

The door was locked, unsurprisingly, but luckily he had a key with him. He fished it out from his pack and shoved it into the door handle opening it after unlocking it. The house was quiet and there was no sign of anyone having been there at all today.

"Mom? Emma?" Calling Emma 'mom' was still a bit foreign to him and he could not call them both mom or else he'd get confused as well as them.

His voice rang in the large house, he got no answer, so he checked upstairs in his moms room. The door was shut which seemed a little odd. Without giving it much thought he swung the door open.

Nothing or no one.

He frowned, Regina wasn't home. Now he was getting a little concerned. First Emma never showed up at school and now Regina wasn't home?

Mary Margaret was still outside and since it looked like dinner was already off he figured learning to ride a horse was a go! He ran back down the stairs and locked the door before closing it shut. He climbed into the car.

"Mom isn't home and I haven't heard from Emma so I don't think they will mind if we go horseback riding!" Henry smiled.

"Emma just called actually and said she is training with Regina. Apparently, they both forgot about dinner, sorry Henry." Mary Margaret smiled and started the car. "I told Emma I got you from school, she said she's sorry by the way, and I told her you could hang out with me and David tonight."

Henry beamed, "Okay, can we go horseback riding now?!" He would have been more suspicious of his mothers if not for horseback riding. That was way more important.

The older woman chuckled, nodded, and headed to the stables.

They had to park the car a little ways from the stables because the path wasn't wide enough to allow the car passage. Luckily it wasn't a far walk, and they could see the barn from where they parked. Henry was bouncing with excitement.

"Will I get to ride a big horse? Or does it have to be a pony?" He asked Mary Margaret.

"You should first learn on a pony so it'll be easier. Once you get older you can start riding a normal sized horse."

His face fell a little but still the thought of learning to ride was way to exciting, he grinned again. "Okay!"

The stable doors were closed once they came up to it but they could hear the horses inside. Henry was beaming ear to ear by the time they reached the doors.

"Isn't that Regina's car?" Mary Margaret asked when she noticed the mayor's car parked a little farther away than her car.

They wouldn't have been able to see it from their car because it was back behind a few trees. From the stable barn though, they could see it quite clearly, Henry wondered if his mother was blowing off steam here.

She did that sometimes; come to the stables to ride her horse. It was usually whenever she was sad or pissed off about something.

"Yeah, I wonder if she's inside?" Henry asked and took the latch off the door. He opened it and saw _both _his mothers in the stables. He would have been happy to see them... if they weren't making out, _yet again. _

It looked so much worse than before because he could actually see all of them. They were standing up with Emma pushing Regina to the wall and worst of all hands were under shirts.

To make things _even_ worse they didn't notice him! He was utterly speechless and felt sick to his stomach. He ran out of the stables.

"...Henry what's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked, she peeked into the barn and gasped. "Oh God..." She ran after Henry.

Yeah, forget horseback riding!


End file.
